Mr Smiley Falls in Love
by Kiwi05
Summary: Mr. Smiley falls in love...with who! read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Mr Smileys' nonaverage day

Mr. Smiley Falls in Love ~Chapter 1~ by Kiwi, and some encouragement and ideas from Cherry (aka Cherry Kitten). Check out our co-authorship name CherryKiwi!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Minesweeper, although it is on my computer.I think I will check it out now. and I do not own Mr. Smiley, seeing he is a part of Minesweeper too. I also do not own Yahoo, yahoo mail, yahoo messenger, or the yahoo smiley or the yahoo 'not online' smiley, which is not a smiley at all. It is grey and asleep. I also do not own MSN or MSN messenger. I do not own AOL or AIM either! I only have them downloaded for my personal use to IM friends! Dang it I keep having to add stuff to my disclaimer! I don't own Windows either. Do I have to do this? Ugh I don't own Wheel of Fortune or Roller Coaster Tycoon either. Maybe I should just stop my story and I won't have to continue this blasted disclaimer!! Oh yea I don't own McDonald's either. If there is anything I missed, then blast it! I don't own it!!  
  
Mr. Smiley has a same old same old day. Each day, the strange and severely messed up girl named Kiwi gets on the computer. She signs on to all the instant messengers she has. AIM, Yahoo, and MSN/Windows. Then she goes online to check her website and then she checks her email and her co- authoress email for reviews and messages and stuff of the story. All the while, Mr. Smiley is being left alone because Kiwi is so busy and doesn't have the time to play minesweeper. It is forgotten in the depths of the many computer programs. Wheel of Fortune and Roller Coaster Tycoon in all their splendid 21st century-ness are much more likely to be played the Minesweeper. Poor Mr. Smiley. If only Kiwi knew he was sitting their bored all day smiling all the time just because he was forced too. I mean it's not like he can just stop smiling! Then some idiot would sue because Mr. Smiley wasn't smiling when he was supposed to. That reminds me of that idiot lady who sued McDonald's because her coffee was hot and it burned her and they didn't warn her that her coffee was hot. DUH! Then there's that other guy who sued them because they didn't tell him their food was extremely unhealthy and that it would make him fat if he ate a lot. Where is some people's freakin' common sense?!?!?  
  
While our author is irate and continues to punch something over people's stupidity, we shall continue our story. Since Kiwi's computer is gimped, (see The Fellowship Discovers Fanfiction by CherryKiwi for more on Kiwi's gimped computer.) it automatically brought up minesweeper for no apparent reason while Kiwi was checking her Yahoo mail. A scream of terror is heard from our humble author because the computer is once again acting strangely. During the whole chaos, the Yahoo smiley of one of Kiwi's contacts (which is not grey and asleep at the moment, it is very much alive, yellow, and smilin') is bumped into Mr. Smiley of Minesweeper.  
  
*~*~*~*~* What will happen next? *gasp* Oh no! Read the next chapter when it comes out!! Kiwi is slightly too tired to continue writing for the night. It is 1:38 am currently as this is being written. Time to do something else than get writer's block.  
  
A/N: Please review and stay faithful through the story. I always update pretty quickly and I WILL have the next chapter out sometimes by next week. Yay! Who knew Minesweeper fics could be so fun? *author goes on insane sugar rush and runs away screaming "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"* 


	2. Mr Smiley meets his true love!

Mr. Smiley Falls in Love ~Chapter 2~ by Kiwi05  
  
A/N: OMG guys, I am so sorry that I didn't get this out to you as soon as I had said and hoped! But finally, after much delay, here is chapter 2! Wow! Thank you faithful readers who didn't give up on me yet since I didn't update! Thank you soooo much! Please review! And if your computer is gimped, then feel free to just email me a review!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous: I own nothing! Except me, my cat, my stuff.whatever. If you see it as a recognized company/product name, I don't own it itself, although I may own an account/product. Yea whatever. I don't own Ibuprofen.especially 600 mg but my friend does.no wonder why he always looks stoned.  
  
*~*~*~*Previously*~*~*~* In our last chapter, we saw the Kiwi was leading a normal life and checking her email and whatnot when all of a sudden Minesweeper popped up while she was logged onto yahoo, where her buddy's yahoo online smiley was alive and kickin'. A horrible scream of terror resulted. Well, on with the story so you may be content from the evil Cliffie(.  
  
*Thud!*  
  
"Ow!" cried Mr. Smiley. Mr. Smiley had hit his head hard with the crash with the yahoo page. He was knocked out for a minute but when he woke up he was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful, cheery face he had ever seen. In fact, he had not seen any other smiley face in his days and this face was just magnificent! He blushed. He looked into the eyes once more, and then this new smiley spoke.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake now! I was wondering if you would be ok! I got a little hurt too but that pain medication I took did the trick. Want some? I got some 600 mg Ibuprofen! It will certainly work for you!"  
  
This new smiley's voice was just absolutely gorgeous! Mr. Smiley loved to hear it and he wanted to hear it again.  
  
"Sure, I'll take some. What do you say, after I'm better, I take you out to dinner tonight, since you were so kind as to give me some wonderful medication and you are just a great person to be around. You are always very cheery."  
  
"Oh, that would be great, I guess." Said the new smiley. The 'I guess' part didn't sound enthusiastic, it was more like a depressed tone of voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Mr. Smiley in a concerned way.  
  
"Oh no, everything is just perfect!" And the new smiley kept on smiling. "By the way, I guess I should get to know your name."  
  
"Why, my name is Mr. Smiley! Mr. Edward Smiley, but you can just call me Mr. Smiley. Might I ask what yours is?"  
  
"Mine is Miss Smiling. Miss Ima Smiling! You can call me Ima if you want to."  
  
"  
  
Well, that is a very pretty name, Miss Smiling!" Mr. Smiley was very amused, especially that he had met a girl smiley! He had a chance at a date for once! He never got dates. It wasn't his fault. What else is he supposed to answer when someone asks what his job is. He's not a lawyer, or doctor, or anything fancy like that. Is he supposed to say he makes a scaredy face when someone clicks a button at the game he works at? He didn't make a lot of money from it. The only money he made was a little bit from Bill Gates when someone bought a computer with windows! Being a smiley/uh-oh face is not the best job in the world you know. His facial muscles do get rather tired after a while! He thought he landed it big time with a nice pretty woman for a date that night.  
  
But, little did Mr. Smiley know, Miss Ima had a dark secret. It really was dark when you think about it! He would find out about that later.  
  
The day progressed and they got to know a little bit more about each other. Fortunately, the issue of what job Mr. Smiley held and how much money he made didn't come up. This Miss Ima seemed like a good lady not interested in money.the perfect match for Mr. Smiley!  
  
Finally, the evening came and it was time for Mr. Smiley to take Miss Smiling out to dinner.  
  
"So, where do you want to go tonight: Roller Coaster Tycoon's hotdog stands, whats4dinner.com, wheredouwannaeat.net, or fancydining.com?"  
  
"Hmm, Those are all so good but why don't we go to a less expensive place and just keep it simple and go to theme park. Those hotdogs are only 2 for $1.00! It's such a good deal! And they might be running specials too!"  
  
"Well, then, Ima, we'll go there tonight!" Mr. Smiley liked Ima. She was a bargain huntin' type of woman! No need for oodles of money here!  
  
So the two set out for Roller Coaster Tycoon.  
  
"Ima, which theme park should we go to?"  
  
"Ooo, I love the lake so why don't we go to the one set on a lake! We could even go on a paddle boat ride! Besides, this theme park has bargain entrance prices!"  
  
So they walked to the lake park and had a delicious meal of hotdogs and soda. Afterwards they got on the paddleboats and had a nice ride. They rode a few other rides that night that would not upset their stomachs. Then they decided to take a break and they went to the gardens. It was midsummer and the flowers were blooming wonderfully and the air smelled sweet. It was approaching dusk and the stars were beginning to come out. It was such a perfect time! They sat on a park bench that was located in the corner of the gardens in a gazebo. It was secluded and it had a wall of flowers and hanging ivy surrounding it. It was very romantic. They sat talking for a while and enjoyed themselves immensely.  
  
During their conversation, all of a sudden, Miss Ima Smiling lost the color in her face and lips. She turned a grey color and appeared asleep. Mr. Smiley could not get her to wake up! She was dying here! She needed help!  
  
"Help! Help!" shouted Mr. Smiley. "This woman needs help! She is dying!"  
  
But, eheu, no one was around and they were in a far corner of the park and no information kiosk had been built back there yet. *Stupid Kiwi, take care of your parks better!* Mr. Smiley was desperate! And he began to weep! His only chance at true love was now gone! Eheu, eheu!  
  
"Di Immortales! Why have you done this to me?!" He screamed.  
  
All hope seemed lost.  
  
*~*~*~*That's it for this chapter! Please review! And if you reviewed the last chapter before I posted this, here is a shout-out to ya! (Which means, if u want a shout-out, you have to review before I post again!) Anakin McFly: Well, seeing as both smileys do not have a specific gender, since they are smileys, I am just at will to give them a gender as I please! Lol.This is my first minesweeper fic and I think it has done pretty well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FleeingFaith: Lol! You should post your fic then! There are plenty of pretty messed up ones like this one I am writing and many more like it in the Minesweeper section! Go ahead and give it a shot!  
  
Cherry Kitten: Details! I got a lot more details this time around! *DETAILS!!* Lol! Haha that was funny at school.  
  
Black-Mage010: Thank you!  
  
Billys lil Riot Girl: I got the next chapter like I told you! Yay! Aren't you so proud of me? Lol can't wait to c ya again soon! Supe said he can take you!  
  
InFaTuAtEd*cHiCk: Thanks for reading my ficcy! Also, thanks for reading me and Cherry's fics too! Ur an awesome reviewer!!  
  
Thank you all so much! Reviews mean so much to me! I am not going to make any promises about when I am going to get next chapter out but I have ideas for it already! Just check back every once in a while to see if I updated. Please stay faithful to me! I know I am a slow updater but I always get the chapter out sometime! OKey dokey, well please review again! 


	3. Help from online sources

Mr. Smiley Falls in Love ~Chapter 3~ by Kiwi05  
  
A/N: For those of you who reviewed, thank you so much! It really encourages me to keep going and write more! I wouldn't have this out as soon as I did if it weren't for you guys! (Shout outs are at the bottom of the page.)  
  
Disclaimer: See Previous. (I know, I am so boring today with my disclaimer.)  
  
*~*~*~*Previously*~*~*~* In our last chapter, Mr. Smiley took Ima on a date to Roller Coaster Tycoon. While they were resting under the gazebo in the far corner of the park, Ima suddenly turned grey and unalive. We left poor Mr. Smiley standing there weeping and crying out for help.  
  
Mr. Smiley did not know what to do. They were in a secluded part of the park and no one else was around.  
  
"HELP!" screamed Mr. Smiley. "HELP HELP HELP!" But, eheu, no help arrived.  
  
Mr. Smiley sat there crying next to Ima not knowing what to do. But soon, one of those dancing elephants who wander the park dancing for the entertainment of the people. It danced along the path randomly and Mr. Smiley called out to it.  
  
"Um, hello? Mr. Elephant sir? Do you think you can help me?" But the elephant did not reply. He just kept dancing along. Mr. Smiley ran out to him and kicked him, knocking him over.  
  
"Now, you listen to me when I talk to you. Take me to the front of the park. NOW." Mr. Smiley had a mean tone in his voice now. He meant business and he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer!  
  
"Uh...uh...I'm sorry sir! I didn't hear you!" came a muffled voice from inside the elephant suit.  
  
"Didn't hear me?! You nimwit! I shouted loud, slow, and clear for you to hear me perfectly!" *flashbacks to speech class! Ahhhh! Nooo! (authoress cowers in a corner sobbing)*  
  
Mr. Smiley didn't like this at all. He kicked the elephant dress up guy and knocked him down again. He took off the elephant suit head. The man underneath looked terrible, after all, being in that suit all day dancing around does take the energy out of you.  
  
"Honestly, sir, I heard nothing! Now can you please let me go?!"  
  
"Only if you take me to the front gate of the park ASAP!"  
  
"It's a deal." And so the elephant dress up guy took Mr. Smiley, who was carrying Ima, to the front gate of the park. Mr. Smiley lugged Ima to the desktop. He jumped into the internet and took her to the nearest hospital's website. Fortunately, there was a nurse's email address on the site. She advertised help with minor problems or she would answer questions. She happened to be a smiley as well, located on the site secretly for the help of all smileys out there. Mr. Smiley decided to contact her. He wrote an email.  
  
From: Mr. Smiley mr.smiley22@minesweeper.net To: Nurse Margaret Smith nurse.margaret@onlinehospitalhelp.com Re: I need help!!  
  
Dear Nurse Margaret, I need help! I was out on a date with a fellow smiley face and I had bumped into her. She was a yahoo smiley face and she was bright, shiny and beautiful. All of a sudden, on our date, she just went all grey and pale just like that. What happened to her?! What do I do?!  
  
Please help,  
Mr. Smiley  
  
He checked his mail in a few minutes and Nurse Margaret had replied.  
  
From: Nurse Margaret Smith nurse.margaret@onlinehospitalhelp.com To: Mr. Smiley mr.smiley22@minesweeper.net Re: Re: I need help!!  
  
Dear Mr. Smiley, I know just what to do. Just sit back and relax for a while and don't worry. Everything will be ok. Apparently you don't know much about yahoo smileys. They are different and operate differently than regular smileys. They are governed by users who log into a yahoo messenger account. When the user logs in, the smiley is bright and lit up to show other users that they are online. However, when the person logs off, the smiley is dimmed. So do not fear. Your date will be back to normal as soon as her user logs back in. I do not know when the user will log in and how long they will remain logged in. So, that could be a problem with your dating if it keeps happening a lot. So be warned. She can become dimmed at any time without warning.  
  
Hope this helped you,  
Nurse Margaret  
  
Mr. Smiley was devastated. How could he date someone who just practically died and then might come back later? This was going to definitely be a challenge.  
  
*~*~*end of chapter*~*~*  
  
Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please review! It makes me feel happy and encourages me to write a new chapter sooner. So, for your sake (and mine!) review! No flames...as I said before. It will be sent back in hopes that it will burn the writer alive!  
  
Shout outs (it's a long list this time...lol): New reviews for chapter 1 (after I posted chapter 2):  
  
Supedawg: My next chapter is out...silly! And my third too! You're a ditz sometimes but I still love you! Haha...see u at school!  
  
Anakin McFly: well...I will use my ability as authoress to make the yahoo smiley feminine. Technically...it's neuter! LOL! But 2 neuter things dating each other is kind of weird...hehee  
  
Chapter 2 reviewers: Billys lil Riot Girl: Thanks for reading it Jessie! It doesn't matter how long it took...you reviewed! And that makes me feel happy!  
  
Black-Mage010: Aww, well, thank you! *woohoo! Favorites list!* I feel honored... Thanks a bunch!  
  
Spiritsnare Flux: woohoo! Another favorite story...wow...I never thought my story would be so well accepted. Thank you! 


End file.
